


Being Bad Feels Pretty Good

by Kittyswriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cheating, Earth-3490, F/M, Infidelity, also contains Sharon/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't know how it happened, one moment he's arguing with Natasha about how reckless she was, than he was kissing her. The problem with this? He's currently dating Sharon Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Bad Feels Pretty Good

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've been reading a lot of Earth-3490 fics, so this was born from that. For those that might not know Earth-3490 is a universe within Marvel multiverse where Tony was born a girl called Natasha, and ended up marrying Steve.  
> As usual I don't have a beta so there's probably quite a few grammar errors.  
> Also it's my personal headcanon that Natasha Stark is called Tash, and Natasha Romanov is called Nat.  
> Word prompt: unfaithful.

This was wrong, Steve knew this was wrong. He was dating Sharon, and she was great, she was perfect for him, and this was so very wrong. He'd never been that kind of guy before, he'd always been faithful. So he should stop this, tell her no, but he couldn't. Because he was kissing Natasha Stark, and it felt so good, and had this crazy intense passion that he never felt before. The two of them had always had a explosive dynamic, she was his opposite in a lot of ways, in almost everything, but it worked. Being so different worked on the field, and for the team.

Natasha Stark had somehow become the biggest pain in his life and also his best friend.

They fought, hell they fought a lot. She was just so reckless, and stupid, she was the smartest person he'd ever met but god was she stupid with herself. She never thought about herself, she was always doing things that put herself in danger, and Steve was sick of it. So they fought, he yelled, she yelled, a lot of things were said.

And then he kissed her. Because this self-sacrificing, overly confident but somehow insecure woman became his best friend, and Steve needed her. He needed her alive, and he wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't lose her, because he didn't know what to do in a world that didn't have Natasha Stark in it. He cared about her so much, and his heart was torn because.....

He was dating Sharon.

It was that thought that made him pull away from Natasha, god she looked beautiful, he couldn't resist moving her hair out of her face. Steve couldn't do this to her, he knew her history and how people had treated her and she deserved better than to be kissing a guy that was dating someone else.

"Steve...." He honestly couldn't remember a time when Tash had ever sounded so open.

"I can't Tash, I can't do this to you or to Sharon. It's not right." He'd never been unfaithful before, he really cared about Sharon. But he didn't love her, the only question was did he love Natasha?

Natasha pulled away slightly and smiled, shaking her head. "God, Steve. Do you always have to be so.... Steve?" She said doing that weird hand thing she did when she was looking for the right word, but couldn’t think of it.

He kept his arms around her waist and smiled. "Yes, it's the only me I know how to be. You deserve better than being someone I cheat on with, and Sharon deserves more than being cheated on." Steve had no idea what he was going to do about this, he always thought he'd never be the type of man that could be unfaithful. But he had kissed another woman, and he didn't regret it.

Tash sighed and he could tell she was thinking hard about something. He was surprised when she pushed him away and moved over to her bar. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to try and get a different booty call than Capiscle."

He knew what she was trying to do, he knew that tone. "Tash, don't do this. I know you, you're my best friend I know what you're trying to do." He said walking over to her, looking into her eyes. "I know how your voice sounds when you're trying to push people away. Do I need to have the 'stop being a self sacrificing idiot' talk with you again?"

He relaxed when he saw her give a real smile. "I'm a certified genius, Cap." She said with her usual teasing tone, a lot different than the cold indifference from a few minutes ago.

"But you're still an idiot sometimes, especially when you keep ignoring yourself because you think it's for the best. I don't know what's going to happen now, but I'm not going to let one of the people I'm closest to push me away because she thinks it's the right thing to do." Steve reached over and took one of her hands, holding it tightly.

Tash seemed lost for words but intertwined her fingers with Steve's. "I know what happens next. You can't leave Sharon, we can just pretend this never happened. It was only a kiss, it's not like you fucked me." Tash sounded so resigned, it made Steve want to hold her in his arms and never let go.

"Stop it, Natasha. I kissed you, I liked kissing you. I'm not going to just give up on this, I have no idea what I'm going to do. But I'm not going to give up on you, that kiss meant something, at least to me it did." He said as he tugged her closer so he could wrap his arms around her again.

She was surprised to suddenly be pulled close to Steve but rested her head against his shoulder anyway. "You shouldn't have liked it, Sharon's good for you and I'm not. I'm dark and twisty."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation Steve couldn't help but smile a little. "Tash did you just quote Grey's Anatomy to me?" He said amused but he could see the similarities. Thinking about it, Tash was a lot like Meredith Grey which was probably why she liked the show so much.

"Not my fault it works. Seriously Steve, just....forget this happened. Go be happy and shiny with Sharon. Don't let me ruin you." She said before moving away from Steve once more moving to the door.

"I said it before Tash, I'm not going to let you push me away. We may have kissed, and I may not know what's going to come from that. But you're my best friend, I need you and I will not abandon you, or let you think that I could ever forget a kiss like that. It meant something to me." He said turning to look at her.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something but instead she just shook her head. "You're too stubborn you know that right?"

"I learned from the best. I'm not asking you to do anything Tash, just don't push me away. I'll figure out what to do with Sharon but don't give up on me because you think you need to make the sacrifice play."

"I thought you would have learned by now Steve, I'm not the type to lay down on the wire, I'd rather just cut the wire." She said with the traditional Stark smirk. "Goodnight Steve." She said walking out of the room leaving Steve alone. He thought to run after her, try to get her to talk to him. But he knew she wouldn't, she was just so stubborn.

Instead Steve walked over to the bar and wished he could get drunk just to feel something else besides the utter confusion he was currently feeling. He had been unfaithful to Sharon, kissed his best friend, and probably the worst thing about it all he didn't regret it. He would do it again, because kissing Tash had felt so right, he enjoyed the way she felt in his arms. He liked Sharon a lot and being with her was amazing, they had a great relationship, but she wasn't Tash, she didn't make him feel what only Natasha Stark managed to make him feel. And he had never hated himself more than in that moment.

Because here was two amazing women, and he would end up hurting one of them. He knew he had to tell Sharon, even if he didn't know what he was going to do it wasn't right to hide this from her. He knew he had to talk to Tash again too, because after everything they went through together he was not going to let her run away from him.

Sighing, Steve decided to at least try to get some sleep, maybe if he was lucky his dreams would have the answers to his current dilemma of what to do with the women in his life.


End file.
